yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Ultimate Carrier Battle/Loki has escape/Sora and Tidus saved Phil Coulson
Here is how the Carrier Battle begins in Mickey Mouse and the Avengers. Back at the lower equipment room, Bruce Banner's face was in the dim light as he struggled to suppress the rage, but his face is growing, changing slowly into the Hulk. Grin freed Natasha from the heavy pipe her leg was caught on while talking to Banner. Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) Doctor... Bruce, you gotta fight it. This is just what Loki wants. We're gonna be okay. Listen to me. Nosedive Flashblade: Listen to her, Bruce! Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) We're gonna be okay. Right? I swear on my life I will get you out of this, you will walk away, and never... Bruce Banner: Your life? His voice has the change in it,the bitter amusement is morphing to a growled threat. Another explosion rocks the carrier and he turned to look at them, transforming just as the lights go out. Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) Bruce. But it was too late, Bruce Banner suddenly started transforming into the Hulk as he made a hole in the Helicarrier's wall he jumped out plummeting towards the ground. Duke L'Orange: Did you guys see that!? Mickey Mouse: Uh, Guys, we got company! Tanya Vanderflock: Great, who are they? Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) I'm pretty sure its them! As if on cue, a sword from a pirate heartless destroys the glass door to the lab. Wildwing Flashblade: Heartless! Suddenly, the weasels are joined the fray as they used the Crescendo-like Heartless as a gun and they began to fire at our heroes. Check "Grin" Hardwing: Better to brawl than the bite. Then, a couple of Bandit heartless and weasels began chasing Ron Stoppable. Ron Stoppable: Help! Help! Help! Help! Help! We now see Dr. Drakken being hung by his pants on the tail of a heartless Hook Bat. At the detention section, Loki looked up and smiling mischievously as the rest of the villains came. Loki Laufeyson: Took you long enough. Bushroot: Better late than never. Quackerjack: It's playtime! At the bridge, Fury ran in and saw the chaos has increased even more than before. The helmsman is in complete disarray. Nick Fury: Bring the carrier inwards and head south. Take us to the water. The Helmsman: Why water? Navigations recalibrated after the engine failure. Nick Fury: Is the sun coming up?! The Helmsman: Yes, Sir. Nick Fury: Then put it on the left! Get us over water! One more turbine goes down and we drop. Fenton Crackshell: (Gizmoduck) Need of any service, Nick? Nick Fury: Double time, Crackshell! We may expect company soon! Minnie Mouse: Merlock! At the port side, Captain America was pushing with all his strength the door to portside, he saw SHIELD tech in full oxygen masks shooting fire extinguishers and cover from sparks, largely unable to do anything. Engine 3 is totally dead as a large chunk of the port side in torn off. Captain America: Stark, I'm here! Iron Man: Good. See what we got. Tony flew in his Iron Man suit and got close to the damaged engine. Inside the suit, Tony observes within his viewscreen at the damaged engine and its layouts. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) I gotta get this super conducting cooling system back online before I can access the rotors and work on dislodging the debris. Before he could, a Heartless Stormrider came in and attacks Iron Man. Riku: (as he and the others distract it) We got this, Iron Man! Mr. Incredible: We'll got your backs! (as he fights a Heartless Air Pirate) With that, Iron Man began pulling on the stuck rotors and looked over at Captain America. Iron Man: I need you to get to that engine control panel and tell me which relays are in overload position. So, he flew into a giant cooling conductors. Captain America jumped over to the other side of the broken railing, he got himself to the control panel and opens it up. Iron Man: What's it look like in there? Captain America: It seems to run on some form of electricity. Iron Man: Well, you're not wrong. At the lower equipment room, Natasha, Mickey and the others continuously went under the catwalk. They stopped as the room vibrates rhythmically, Natasha pulled out her gun and slowly walks out onto the catwalk and spins. Suddenly, the Hulk came as Natasha fired a shot into a liquid nitrogen pipe that hit the Hulk in face. He smashed as Natasha begins to run through the maze of corridors. The sound the monster is coming. Finally, they reaches and a long corridor. As they ran, the Hulk teared up the hallway, coming at them. Natasha turned to see, but the Hulk slapping her into the wall, smashing into the ground. The Hulk marks his territory, Natasha, Mickey, and the others looked up, a fear they has never felt begins to seep out. The Hulk raised his hand and is knocked off his feet by Thor who tackled him into the next room. Tanya Vanderflock: Yeah! Tame that beast, Thor! Thor: We are not your enemies, Banner! Try to think! Hulk lifted his arm up to Thor's surprise and he send him flying as he punched Thor's face with his fist. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225